On-demand drivers are failing to maximize their earnings as a result of manual switching between on-demand driver applications on one or multiple devices while trying to maneuver through busy city streets. This burden creates an inefficient, unproductive and unsafe work environment for drivers in the pursuit of their next gig.
Inefficiencies Include: driver's inability to aggregate multiple platform applications; drivers have to manually evaluate opportunities, accept requests and switch between applications to make other applications inactive; drivers may be subject to penalties if they fail to sign out of other applications; drivers lack control over the type of opportunities provided to them resulting in opportunities with poor earning potential; drivers are not provided with earnings and performance metrics across platforms; unsafe conditions for everyone as drivers constantly interact with numerous devices while operating a moving vehicle.
Currently, the on-demand transportation and delivery industry is devoid of applications intended to facilitate the on-demand driver's experience.
There is a lack of software applications on the market that: automates driver touch events; screens trip request; allows drivers to set drive schedules; and, orchestrates hands-free management of multiple on-demand transportation and delivery applications. Currently drivers are forced to resort to driving with multiple phones, juggling multiple apps on one phone or deciding to drive for only one ride-sharing company because the alternative is too difficult and dangerous to manage.